Our Broken Hearts: A Naruto and Sakura Oneshot
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: As Sakura thinks about her long-ago infatuation with Sasuke, Naruto comes along and joins in her reverie. Little did they know that it would bring them to make a big decision in their lives. One-shot, NaruSaku, slight mention of SasuSaku.


_**Our Broken Hearts**_

_**Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I don't really like SasuSaku or NaruSaku, but I was bored. I actually love NaruHina above all. So, I made a one-shot for NaruSaku, with some slight mention of SasuSaku! YAY! It's a lot different from what I usually write. It's all serious and sad!**_

…_**I hope…**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

He was always quiet in class. He had the angry eyes of an avenger, even at that young age. Little did I know that each day of my idiotic adolescent life I would want to peer deep into those eyes and utter the four words almost every other girl in the Leaf Village wanted to say: "I love you, Sasuke."

But now he's gone.

He just left us. No warning, no apology. Just…gone.

I missed him. I missed him so much.  
Because I, Sakura Haruno, loved Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart and soul.

Now I could care less.

Why? Why do I feel this way? It's not fair. Nothing is anymore. There's been too much death, too much pain. I hate it all. I just want to end it all.

Is suicide my only option to escape this world of pain and uncertainty?

Is it?

No…wait. There he is. He's my other option. The only other thing that makes me want to live.

Naruto.

He's walking towards me, with that goofy, concerned smile on his face. "Sakura-chan, are you all right?"  
I sigh and lean back against the wall of the building we're by. "In a sense, I guess. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Naruto leans next to me, somehow making my heart thump. He was making me breathless, senseless. Why? Why was all this happening?

"Everything." I answer, my voice catching. "About Sasuke, about me, about you…"

"Sakura, it's ok." Naruto says softly, stretching a hand out to catch a tear that involuntarily falls from my eyes. "You can cry."

And so I do. I latch onto his shoulder like a child and cry. I'm shaking, sobbing, crying so hard that I can't breathe. "I-I loved h-him, N-n-naruto!" I yell into his shoulder. "I don't know w-what I sh-should feel now!"

"Sakura…"Naruto just holds me, letting me cry even though he should be the one to cry. He was the one who fought Sasuke before he left us. He was the one who almost died. He was the one who was Sasuke's best friend!  
And me?

I was the annoying useless girl who got in the way. Who threw herself at Sasuke, when she knew he hated her.

And now he's just gone. And yet he isn't.

Sasuke remains in our hearts, our souls, our minds. He will forever be a member of Team Seven, no matter what.

"Sakura…"Naruto's soft call shakes me from my thoughts. I lift my head up and look at him. His eyes are closed and I can tell he's thinking. "Why do you think you love Sasuke?"

The question startles me, and I hop away from Naruto, staring at him. My throat is closed up and I can barely speak, much less think. Then it all comes out at once, like a rush of hot air out of a room on a summer day after you open the door. "I loved him because he was dark, mysterious. He was handsome and strong. Sasuke was every girl's dream."  
Naruto sighs and looks up at the sky in defeat. "Oh. I see."

"Naruto…"I grab his hand suddenly, the urge to keep him close stringer than anything I've ever felt. "I'm sorry I broke your heart."

"Sakura, you didn't break it. You fractured it, then mended it over and over again." Naruto whispers, leaning in close to me. "I love you."  
And just like that, we're kissing. Naruto tastes like sorrow, pain, and hunger. I imagine I do too. We need each other right now so badly. We need to mend our fractured hearts, start all over again.

"I love you too, Naruto." I whisper through the kiss hungrily. "I love you…"

Our mouths open to receive each other's tongues, tasting the sadness in each other. Our tongues twirl around each other, tumbling into a frenzy of passion and painful, sorrowful need. Our arms cling together strongly, begging to not let go.

We're broken-hearted. And yet we're healing those hearts right now, as we kiss.

And then we break away, each of us panting for breath. We look at each other-Naruto and I- and acknowledge the fact that we needed each other.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto whispers, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'll never let go."

"I don't want you to, Naruto-kun." I whisper to him, shivering deliciously against his strong arms. "I never want you to."  
So now, even though Sasuke is gone, I have Naruto. We are each other's medical attention to our broken hearts.

We are melded into one.

Because we are in love. And we will never let go of the tight embrace on our broken hearts.

_**Well….was it good? I hope it was! I tried to make it…good! Read and review please!**_

_**-Yuki **_


End file.
